Dharma Special Access
Dharma Special Access (kurz DSA) ist eine Website, die „The Project“ während der Analyse der Test-Ergebnisse abgelöst hat. Laut Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse wurde die DHARMA Initiative während des ARGs durch die weltweite Wirtschaftskrise 2008/09 so stark geschwächt, dass sie nicht mehr erhalten werden konnte. Vermutlich wollten die Produzenten jedoch die sehr hohen Erwartungen der Fans an „The Project“ zumindest einigermaßen erfüllen, nachdem dieses seitens ABC nur sehr langsam angelaufen ist. Beschreibung Seit dem 25. November präsentieren die Drehbuchautoren jede Woche am Montagabend oder Dienstagmorgen europäischer Zeit auf der Seite DharmaSpecialAccess.com mind. ein neues Video. Diese enthalten Spoiler oder sogar minutenlange Ausschnitte aus der kommenden Staffel 5. Dazu wird jedem Rekruten aus „The Project“ jede Woche ein neues Passwort zugeschickt, um sich in dem Webportal einzuloggen. Die dann freigeschalteten Video stehen 48 Stunden lang zur Verfügung, bis sie auf abc.com öffentlich zugänglich gemacht werden. Zusammenfassung Woche 1 thumb|E-Mail − Woche 1 Passwort: ''lafleur'' In ihrer ersten Videobotschaft erklären Lindelof und Cuse, was es mit DSA auf sich hat. Sie machen deutlich, dass die DHARMA Initiative mit ihren 147.000 Rekruten finanziell am Ende sei, sie jedoch genau diese Rekruten jetzt nicht hängen lassen wollten. Neben dieser Botschaft gab es noch zwei weitere Videos. Das Erste beinhaltet einen kurzen Bericht über die Zusammenarbeit von ABC mit Meltdown Comics, die seitdem einige Artikel im Namen der DHARMA Initiative verkaufen. Außerdem dabei, das Lost Starter Kit, mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung der ersten vier Staffeln. Alle Videos sind im zu finden. Woche 2 thumb|E-Mail − Woche 2 Passwort: ''qilak'' In der zweiten Woche enthielt DSA ebenfalls drei Video. Das Erste ist ein Sneak Peek aus der Episode „ “, und zeigt Kate und Aaron, die nach einem unerwarteten Besuch eines Detektives schnell ihr Haus verlassen. Das zweite Video ist eine Vorschau auf die DVD der vierten Staffel, und zeigt einige Interviews und Material zu Behind the Scenes. Das dritte Video ist ein Interview mit Rebecca Mader, welches jedoch schon weit im Voraus auf abc.com einsehbar war. Alle Videos sind im einsehbar. Woche 3 thumb|E-Mail − Woche 3 Passwort: ''adella courey'' Die E-Mail in der dritten Woche enthielt Lautmalerei aus den ersten drei Episoden der 5. Staffel. Lindelof und Cuse geben bekannt, dass die siebte Episode „ “ heißen wird. Außerdem wird zum Schluss des Videos ein bisher unbekanntes Logo eingeblendet. Für weitere Informationen und Bilder, siehe . Woche 4 thumb|E-Mail − Woche 4 Passwort: ''kapalaran'' In der vierten Woche beantworten Lindelof und Cuse erstmal Fan-Fragen. Dabei stellt sich folgendes heraus: * You all have to go back − evtl. sind damit mehr Leute gemeint, als nur die Oceanic 6 * Charlies Tod war auch für die Drehbuchautoren sehr traurig * Die Landebahn ist entweder total irrelevant oder aber sehr wichtig * Das Monster war vor der Dharma Initiative auf der Insel Außerdem gibt es für die Rekruten ein weiteres Sneak Peek. Diesmal mit Jack, Ben und dem toten Jeremy Bentham. Für die Videos, siehe . Woche 5 thumb|E-Mail − Woche 5 Passwort: ''yksnizdar'' In der fünften Woche wurde ein sarkastisches Video freigeschaltet, in dem Lindelof und Cuse in vier Jahren mit Augenklappe und Schnurrbart sitzen, und über das Ende von Lost diskutieren. Sie halten sich gegenseitig vor, wie schlecht sie die Auflösung der einzelnen Mysterien umgesetzt haben. Sie reden auch über Details, jedoch sind diese zensiert. Am Ende des Videos werden kurz die Bilder von Saïd Taghmaoui und Zuleikha Robinson eingeblendet, die in Staffel 5 Caesar und Llana spielen werden. Für das Video, siehe . Weblinks *Dharma Special Access *Alle Artikel im Blog zum Thema en:Dharma Special Access es:Dharma Special Access fr:Accès Exclusif Dharma pt:Dharma Special Access